


Something Golden

by whatsup_buttercup



Series: blowjobs as a love language [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Fluff, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, no pain only porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsup_buttercup/pseuds/whatsup_buttercup
Summary: “Is this war?” Viktor pants, blissed out. His bangs are in his eyes. “Is this war, Katsuki Yuuri?”“Maybe,” Yuuri agrees, making a show of swallowing.They are both world-class competitive athletes, the key word being competitive. The war only escalates from there.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: blowjobs as a love language [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912492
Comments: 17
Kudos: 179





	Something Golden

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Auri for the beta <3 this is a sort-of sequel to An Addiction, but reading that is not required.

Viktor’s fingers tense in Yuuri’s hair as he comes, and Yuuri feels the thrill of it down his spine, the pure jolt of satisfaction. With his fiancé splayed back on the couch, boneless post-orgasm, Yuuri feels like he’s won every medal there is to be won. It’s electric.

Yuuri cleans him up with his tongue, mindful of the extra sensitivity, and when Viktor can’t let go of his hair or form a single word, Yuuri preens, just a bit. All the practice has been worth it.

He arranges Viktor’s black thong back over his now-soft cock, gently, then loosens Viktor’s grip on his hair.

“You’re going to kill me,” Viktor gasps finally, sounding really happy about it, “I’m going to _die._ ”

Makkachin takes this moment to whine at the door, and Yuuri gets off his knees to go grab her leash. He wipes his lips. “I can go take her around the block, if you want to rest a minute.”

“Unreal. Sadistic,” Viktor says, lovingly. He dramatically pulls himself off the couch and rights his pants. “I wouldn’t miss out on our family walk for the world, my Yuuri.”

It’s been hard, competing and coaching at the same time. Anything Yuuri can do to help Viktor relax is a win in his eyes. The walk takes them more than around the block, slow and meandering through the early spring air, and the hard stress lines that sometimes show up in Viktor’s posture are absent. Makkachin sniffs happily at numerous trees at the park.

They’re cuddling on the couch post-dinner, reviewing competition footage from events neither of them attended, when Viktor turns and asks, “How do you feel about chastity?”

The English is confusing, imprecise. “Like, purity?”

“Ah, no.” Viktor’s arm is already around his shoulder, but he leans in closer. “I know how much you like seeing me come undone. I have an interest in something similar.”

Viktor shows him an image on his phone, for reference: a simple illustration of a soft penis in an odd metal cage.

“Does it hurt?” Yuuri asks. He’s not sure how he feels about the curved contraption.

“No,” Viktor says, vehemently. “I never want to see you in pain. I have no hope of matching your stamina, darling, but with this I can at least increase your pleasure. When it’s on, you won’t be able to get erect, and when it’s off, you’ll be able to really _appreciate_ it.”

Yuuri rubs Viktor’s knee with his palm. “Okay, sure.”

That earns Yuuri a surprised smile. “So easy?”

Yuuri is of the opinion that Viktor can be trusted with everything. “Of course. Do you have one already? Is it called a chastity?”

“It’s called a cock cage, and yes, I do have one. Are you really okay with this? You don’t want to hear anything more about it?”

The thought of placing his trust in Viktor’s hands sends a little thrill down Yuuri’s spine. “I’m okay. We can do it now, if you’d like.”

 _That_ pleases him. Viktor’s wearing what Yuuri thinks of as his cozy home outfit: soft pajama bottoms and a thin shirt. The shirt’s sheer enough and tight enough that it would be indecent in public, and Yuuri enjoys the privilege of Viktor’s sculpted arms and chest as he digs through a drawer.

“I had hoped the opportunity would present itself,” Viktor says. He must finally find it, because he pulls out a small box. “Most are custom-made, so I went to a jeweler that specializes in them. It’s a good thing I’m very familiar with your measurements, but we can always take it in to be adjusted if need be.”

 _He bought it for you._ His heart flutters. Yuuri wants to kneel down between his legs and suck him off right there in the living room. Blowjobs are part of his love language. He refrains.

Viktor sits down next to him and shows off the contents of the box. This one is gold, which he should have expected. There’s a tiny decorative padlock shaped like a heart.

“May I?” Viktor asks.

Yuuri nods, then realizes what Viktor’s asking for. He shifts on the couch, pulls down his own pajama pants and boxers, and then demurely spreads his thighs. It’s a very vulnerable pose.

Viktor’s proximity and gaze has done what it always tends to; Yuuri’s cock is a little stiff just from that.

“Well that’s the opposite of my intent.” Viktor laughs, reaching out to grip him. “But this will do.”

The hinged metal ring is cold and strange as Viktor secures it at the base of his shaft and he softens just as quickly. Once it’s in place, Viktor slides on the golden cage itself, with the help of a small amount of lube. The slight curve of it keeps his cock facing down, snug in the metal. It doesn’t hurt, and the fit is close to his skin but not tight. Viktor locks it all together with steady hands, using a tiny key in the miniature padlock, and just like that, it’s on.

“I was thinking just a little while to start. We’ll take it off when you’re skating of course, and if it’s ever uncomfortable, just say the word,” Viktor says. His gaze remains heavy and focused on the way Yuuri is caged. He rubs his thumb against the bare head of Yuuri’s cock, teasingly slow. “Let me know if you don’t like it.”

Viktor’s cock is visibly erect in his pajama pants. “I like it,” Yuuri says. Anything that riles Viktor up this much is worth it. “How do I, um…”

“The tip’s bare so you should be able to use the restroom just fine,” Viktor says, his thumb still teasing the head of Yuuri’s cock. “Although it would be best if you were sitting down. I’ll show you how to keep it clean.”

Yuuri’s mouth is watering, focused on Viktor’s cock. “Okay.”

Viktor looks so _pleased._ “All right, I can tell you want to. Just be gentle! I’m very old!”

A decorative throw pillow is knocked off in Yuuri’s haste to get between Viktor’s thighs and swallow him down. Before long Viktor is thrusting into his mouth and moaning. Yuuri thinks his recovery time is improving with repeated practice, and preens again.

Yuuri can feel the weight of the cage on his own cock; a golden claim. He reaches down to touch it experimentally and finds out that aside from the head, the bars are too close together for him to even touch himself.

It makes sense: they’re both so possessive of each other’s pleasure. Viktor can have this part of him too.

* * *

They originally discussed just a few days, no need to rush, but that quickly spiraled overnight. Yuuri, having a clear idea of just how much wearing a cage riles Viktor up, decides to push his limits and see how long he _can,_ with pride fueling him.

He wakes up the next morning to Viktor curled around him in bed, lazily mouthing at the most sensitive spot on his neck. It’s a rest day and far too early to be awake, and Yuuri grumbles, indistinct. The easy road is to let Viktor have his way and try and fall back asleep right after.

“Yuuri~” Viktor sucks what will become a red mark on Yuuri’s collarbone. Yuuri buries his face harder into a pillow.

Viktor slides his hands under Yuuri’s shirt and starts to rub his nipples, an absolutely unfair tactic. “Yuuuuriiii…”

He can feel the hard length of Viktor’s cock pressed against his bare ass. Viktor ruts against him lazily. Any other morning and Yuuri’s cock would be waking up too, but as the sleep haze fades he can feel the weight of the cage, keeping him soft and controlled.

Viktor reaches down between his legs to fondle the cage, tracing the metal ridges and giving teasing touches against sensitive skin. The cage and his testicles fit easily in Viktor’s hand, a nice little bundle, and Yuuri can feel his arousal pool there and be thwarted by the cage.

“Can I have you?” Viktor asks. He doesn’t have to ask.

Yuuri gives up on sleep and turns to kiss him. “Anytime.”

Viktor takes him slow and lazy, stretching him open with a warming lube and then sliding in himself. Yuuri finds himself with his ankles over Viktor’s shoulders, gasping at each jab to his–still very accessible–prostate. The pleasure builds and builds, stymied and pushed inward, with no easy release. It settles under his skin like an itch.

Viktor kisses his hairline. “Feeling good?”

“Yes,” Yuuri says, watching the flush on Viktor’s cheek and shoulders, the pleased sounds he makes with each thrust. He angles his hips to meet him.

Viktor hides his face against Yuuri’s neck as he comes. Yuuri can feel his cock twitch and pulse inside him, and he tightens to milk him through it. Viktor at orgasm is a beautiful sight that no one else gets to see, and he guards the privilege greedily.

“You awake now?” Viktor teases, wiping them both clean with a towel.

Yuuri props himself up on his elbows and looks down at his poor cock, entirely flaccid and trapped by the cruel cage. “I’m awake.”

Viktor’s tone shifts. “Still want it on?”

Resolve hardens within him like steel. “I want it on.”

“All right.” Viktor grins, then leans down between Yuuri’s legs for a quick, wet kiss to the tip of his cock. _Cruel._ Tease!

Viktor helps him off the bed and makes fresh blini for breakfast. Yuuri accepts the treat as an apology for the teasing.

* * *

Viktor and Yuuri have a very active sex life, and it continues full force with the introduction of the cage. Every time he’s denied release, the heat burning under his skin gets just a little more intense, and sinks deeper into his bones.

There’s an entire cleaning routine for wearing the cage, which Viktor demonstrates after their evening bath. A q-tip is involved, which presents its own kind of teasing torture, and a brief time with a hairdryer on low to keep the skin dry. The focused and loving way Viktor cares for him is warming in a different way, making his heart swell with affection. Even so, Yuuri’s cock gets a lot of attention and no release.

Before practice the next day, in the rink bathroom, Yuuri stands awkwardly with his pants around his knees as Viktor takes out a key and opens the tiny padlock with a click. Viktor pulls off the cage with deft fingers, and unhooks the ring around the base, his gaze so focused and hot that Yuuri’s cock starts to swell, ever hopeful.

“Well, that was easy,” Viktor says, sliding the cage into his jacket pocket and closing it with a zip. He’s going to have it in on his person all practice.

The air of the rink bathroom is cold. Yuuri sadly tucks himself back into his pants. _I can do this, I can do this._

Viktor cups his cheeks between both his palms and kisses his nose. “Love you. Now let’s go, your program won’t learn itself!”

“I love you,” Yuuri echoes, smiling.

Viktor leaves the bathroom first, and Yuuri takes a full five minutes of careful breathing to calm down enough to exit too.

* * *

Viktor locks him back up before they leave, and Yuuri is so keyed up from the way Viktor’s looking at him that he kneels down in the entryway to their apartment the moment the door is closed and starts nuzzling Viktor’s crotch and tugging at his pants.

“I see I flipped your switch,” Viktor says, struggling to set down his athletic bag and take off his shoes.

“Don’t pretend you weren’t trying to,” Yuuri agrees, focusing on Viktor’s belt buckle..

Viktor’s pants are down around his knees and his underwear easily pushed aside in moments. Yuuri takes his time stroking and teasing Viktor’s cock, channeling how much he wants to touch himself into touching Viktor.

“You’re right about that,” Viktor says, back against the door, and he mewls as Yuuri takes him into his mouth. If Yuuri can’t come then Viktor is just going to have to have enough orgasms for the both of them, he decides, and uses every skill he has to melt Viktor’s brain. If he swallows in just the right way while Viktor’s down his throat, he’ll get to hear Viktor make this adorable half-squeak, and a few of those in a row are guaranteed to have him cumming down his throat. Yuuri cups his balls as he releases, gently rolling them as he twitches in his mouth.

“Is this war?” Viktor pants, blissed out. His bangs are in his eyes. “Is this war, Katsuki Yuuri?”

“Maybe,” Yuuri agrees, making a show of swallowing.

They are both world-class competitive athletes, the key word being _competitive_. The war only escalates from there.

* * *

Over the next few days Viktor fucks his ass, thighs, and mouth enough times that his sexual frustration condenses into hard, sparkling diamonds of desire. Viktor teased his caged cock by sitting on top of him and rubbing his bare, sculpted, perfect ass against him. Yuuri’s fists clenched so tight that half-moon indents were left in his palms.

The need for release starts to invade Yuuri’s dreams. One week in, when Viktor takes his cage off before skating, Yuuri’s neglected cock becomes so fully, shamefully erect in the bathroom that it’s almost painful.

Viktor taps the tip of his cock with his finger. “Okay. Tonight, then.”

His cock twitches dangerously. “Tonight,” Yuuri agrees, and then has to add, “but I could go longer.”

“I know you could,” Viktor’s quick to soothe, “but I want to see your pleasure now that it’s all built up. Will you let me?”

He’ll let Viktor do anything at all.

The single-stall restroom has a small shower. Yuuri ends up rinsing off in cold water, and even then it takes time for the swell of his erection to go down. Viktor watches, gaze dark.

* * *

His skin is buzzing by the time they get home. Frustratingly, there are still adult chores to be done: Makka is fed, brushed, and taken for a nice walk in the park; dinner is cooked and dishes are washed. Yuuri catches himself tapping his foot with nervous energy as he dries the last plate.

Viktor is cool as a cucumber as he wipes down their table, slower than is necessary. “Would you like a glass of wine?”

He’s wearing those obscenely expensive black athleisure pants again, the ones that cling to the curve of his ass in a straight up sinful way. Yuuri has to blink to clear his head and respond. “What?”

“Wine,” Viktor repeats, eyes dancing. “Want a glass?”

Yuuri is extremely aware of the weight of the cage around his cock. “Sure.”

The wine is only slightly chilled, deep red and heavily tannic. Knowing Viktor, it is expensive, but Yuuri can’t focus on the taste at all, his gaze fully caught on the way Viktor’s throat moves as he swallows.

He drains the glass and holds out the empty for a refill. Viktor pours him seconds with delight.

“Nice weather we’ve been having,” Viktor says, looking out their kitchen window, and _wow_ what an _asshole._ Yuuri knows when he’s being teased.

“Viktor,” he pleads, and sets down his second empty glass pointedly.

Viktor’s sparkling now, happy like he won a gold medal. “Okay, okay. Bedroom?”

Yuuri, not having to be told twice, strides to the bedroom, shedding clothes as he goes, stripping down to just the cage itself. He keeps his pubic hair short and neatly trimmed, and the gold metal of the cage glints between his legs as he turns on one of the many lamps that Viktor insists are fashionable to surround their bed with.

Viktor manages to shed his clothing too, crawling into bed and right over Yuuri, caging him in and kissing him back into the pillows. Yuuri opens his mouth immediately, drawing Viktor in deep, utterly desperate. He tangles his fingers in Viktor’s soft hair and nibbles at his lower lip, needy and wanton, even as Viktor’s pace remains slow and measured. They kiss, and kiss, and kiss; Yuuri feels like he’s melting.

When Viktor finally moves on from his mouth and starts to exploit the bare column of his neck, Yuuri bucks his hips and finally starts to beg. He fondles Viktor’s stiff cock and smears precum with his thumb, desperately reaching between them.

Viktor nips at the sensitive spot behind his ear. “You can hold out a little longer, can’t you? I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

Tears form unbidden in the corners of his eyes as he takes a few deep, shuddering breaths and lays his hands at his sides against the sheets.

Viktor pulls back to look at him. He looks proud. “Perfect. My beautiful Yuuri.”

Yuuri has to screw his eyes shut as the praise hits.

“I’ll be right back, okay? Just going to get your key.”

Yuuri stares at the ceiling, unseeing, as Viktor takes his sweet time locating the key. A part of him knows that this is to give Viktor room to breathe as well; they’re both running hot.

He finds it eventually and settles between Yuuri’s spread thighs, tiny key in hand. Ever so slowly, he unlocks the padlock and sets it aside. Just as earlier in the day, the act of taking off the cage causes Yuuri’s erection to begin to swell, making it more difficult to remove. It’s torture. Viktor needs a pump of lube from the bedside to slide it the last bit off. Yuuri’s cock springs to attention with a visible bounce.

Before Viktor can do something truly dangerous, like kiss the tip, Yuuri has to warn him. “I’m, um, really, really not going to last long.”

“I know,” Viktor says, eyes dark. “Do you think you can last until I’m inside you?”

Yuuri honestly _isn’t_ sure. “I can.”

Viktor hands him the bottle of lube and settles in on his elbows for a show, looking like the cat who got the cream. “Probably safer if you stretch yourself, then.”

Yuuri groans but does it, as quickly and as minimally as he can, under his fiance’s watchful gaze. He _wants_ the stretch of Viktor inside him as soon as possible, he wants to _feel_ it. He deliberately avoids his prostate as he stretches, scissoring himself open.

“Now,” Yuuri demands.

“Yes, now,” Viktor agrees, leaning back against the headboard and patting his thighs. “I want you to sit in my lap so I can watch you come.”

Yuuri crawls over him, and Viktor shifts them so Yuuri’s back is to Viktor’s front, Viktor’s chin digging into his shoulder. Viktor holds himself steady as Yuuri lines himself up and starts to sink down.

Without the cage, even this causes Yuuri’s cock to twitch dangerously. He hasn’t gone this long without release since puberty, probably, and his balls feel _heavy_. Yuuri rocks up and down in Viktor’s lap, taking him deeper and deeper with each pass, until he’s settled fully in.

“I’m going to milk you until you’re dry,” Viktor says against his ear.

That’s the only warning Yuuri gets before Viktor wraps his palm around his cock and starts to stroke exactly the way Yuuri likes it, tighter at the base and tip. With his other hand, he cradles Yuuri’s balls.

That’s all it takes. He comes so hard the world whites out, hot spurts of semen splashing against his own chest. Viktor’s hand doesn’t slow, even as Yuuri wails and every muscle in his body briefly locks up, squeezing Viktor’s cock inside him.

“That’s one,” Viktor purrs. Before Yuuri can regain his balance, Viktor shifts him so he’s face-down in the sheets and starts to properly fuck him in earnest, bracing him at the hips.

Yuuri’s erection comes back much faster than it ever has, so sensitive it’s painful as he swells back to fullness. He’d be more shocked about it all if he wasn’t drooling into the sheets. Electric pleasure shoots through him, buzzing through his skin and fizzling in his fingertips and toes.

“I love you,” Viktor says, still thrusting, “I love you so, so much.”

Yuuri sobs an “I love you” back, garbled. He’s so overwhelmed that he’s crying.

Yuuri comes a second time purely from prostate stimulation, spilling onto the sheets and clenching around Viktor again.

“Wow.” Viktor kisses his nape. “Amazing. Turn over, turn over, I have to see your face!”

Yuuri can’t do it on his own, he’s so shaky. Viktor does most of the work of turning them face to face, adjusting so Yuuri’s hips are at the edge of their bed and it’s easier for Viktor to stand on the floor and lazily fuck into him.

“Is this what it’s like to have your stamina?” Viktor wonders out loud. He holds Yuuri’s thighs against his chest in a tight hug, smiling wide. “Oh, you feel so good.”

At this angle, it’s easier for Viktor to hit his prostate. Viktor keeps his pace deliberately, tortuously slow, gaze on Yuuri’s dazed face. His poor, sore cock tries valiantly to fill again, pent up as it is.

“I know you can do three, can’t you, my Yuuri?” Viktor’s chest is flushed pink with exertion. “Will you come again for me?”

Yuuri unsteadily strokes himself in time with Viktor’s thrusts, filled with a mix of pain and pleasure as he hardens a third time. In the position they’re in, Yuuri is bent nearly in half, knees up by Viktor’s shoulders and ankles hooked behind his head. With each thrust of Viktor’s hips, his head slides across the sheets, tangling into messy sex hair.

If his first orgasm post-chastity felt like lightning, this one feels like thunder; a roar in his ears and a heavy clap that feels like he’s being split open. A sharp scream ends in a sob as he cums, shooting his load across his own chest and face from the angle.

Viktor must come at the same time, spilling inside him, but Yuuri’s almost senseless to it, caught up in a wave of pleasure. Words don’t have a lot of meaning, but Viktor’s saying them, tone loving, filled with praise.

He’s kissed and cleaned and cuddled, and at each turn he reaches out for Viktor and finds him, steady and warm. They doze off in messy sheets with fingers intertwined.

* * *

After a brief nap, the shooting sparks of pleasure settle down into every limb, relaxing now, satisfied. Viktor hussles him up for a shower and so they can brush their teeth, and they both help change the sheets.

The cage sits on their nightstand. Viktor catches his gaze on it. “So was it worth it?”

Yuuri considers. Denial was, indeed, hard, but he’s never come that much or that intensely in his life. “Worth it.”

“Thank you for trying it with me.” Viktor kisses his nose.

“Anything you’re that interested in, I’m willing to try. And I loved it.” Yuuri kisses his nose back.

“I love it too.” Viktor reaches over to turn off the bedside lamp, and Yuuri stops him.

“Aren’t you going to help me put it back on?”

_“Yuuri.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Did a lot of research for this one, and yes, you're supposed to start out with maybe an hour or two, not a week+, but goddamn it Yuuri's pride is just a _thing_ , isn't it. As long as they fit properly and are kept clean (and taken off every once in a while so the wearer can get erect for health reasons), you can wear them pretty much indefinitely (!!!). Learning new things every day!!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading :)


End file.
